Noche de disfraces
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] por un segundo Ray tiene la ilusión de que podrían tener una noche en calma y fingir que son amigos un rato [...]


**# _15 Sosten* - Francesqueen - Humor_**

 ** _Pueden leer el día #14 en wattpad si desean (es un fic original así que no puedo colgarlo aquí)_**

* * *

 **Fiesta de disfraces**

—No pienso ponerme eso —Ray observa a sus amigos cruzándose firmemente de brazos negándose a ceder a la locura que le están pidiendo.

—Ray, perdiste la apuesta —Sally lo observa con la misma firmeza apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y zapateando impacientemente—, vamos a llegar tarde la fiesta así que vete a vestir y deja de quejarte.

—¡Sally es una locura!

—¡Nadie te mandó a apostar cuando sabias que ibas a perder!

Ray va a decir algo más, pero aprieta sus labios mascullando entre dientes maldiciendo a Sally por tener razón, Mate por su parte sólo los observa riendo tras la gran barba blanca que lleva, sólo a él se le podía haber ocurrido disfrazarse de Santa Claus en Halloween. Sabía que debió rechazar la invitación a la fiesta cuándo le llegó, sobre todo luego de haber apostado con Sally y Mate que sería capaz de ganar la comelona de recaudación de fondos de Radiador Springs.

Resignado toma su ''disfraz'' y va al baño para alistarse. La fiesta había sido organizada por los directivos de la Copa Internacional de Carreras luego de su última entrega hacia no muchos meses y, como Ray ganó la competencia en primer lugar, decidieron que no había mejor idea que llevar a todos los corredores de todo el mundo a Radiador Spring para celebrar allí.

En realidad, al ser una fiesta de disfraces, no estaría tan molesto con lo que escogió Sally para él de no ser porque cierto italiano fastidioso estaría por allí y muy seguramente no perderá la oportunidad de fastidiarlo. Vuelve a suspirar cancinamente y empieza a vestirse antes de arrepentirse lo que llevaría a una nueva discusión con Sally.

* * *

Se remueve incomodo en el vestido rojo que lleva puesto, sobre todo cuando el encaje del sostén empieza a molestar sus hombros y los largos mechones de la peluca rubia que lleva puesta le pican en las mejillas. Las miradas divertidas que los demás invitados le lanzan no hacen nada más que aumentar su incomodidad, eso aunado a que Sally en cuanto puso un pie en la fiesta le dejó abandonado y Mate estaba en la mesa de bocadillos le tenía al borde de lanzar los zapatos altos a una esquina y correr muy lejos de allí.

Tal vez pueda refugiarse en el Polo Norte y conservar la poca dignidad que le queda.

—Vaya, vaya, creo que nadie me ha presentado a esta bella ''dama'' —y adiós a sus planes de conservar la poca dignidad que le queda.

Se gira lentamente para encarar a Francesco que lo mira de forma burlona apoyándose en la mesa con una copa de champagne en la mano.

—Creí que la invitación decía que debías venir disfrazado —responde ignorando su comentario.

—Pero estoy disfrazado, —alza sus brazos mirándolo indignado —¡Soy el gran Francesco Bernoulli!

Por supuesto, piensa Ray rodando los ojos decidiendo que, dado que el italiano podría pasarse horas regodeándose en si mismo, lo mejor que puede hacer es huir ahora. Alza un poco el borde del vestido, demasiado largo para los enormes zapatos de tacón brillante que Sally le consiguió, empezando a alejarse del hombre cuando este toma su codo con más suavidad de la que podría esperar de él.

—Vamos McQueen, la fiesta apenas acaba de empezar —el italiano le guiña un ojo divertido jalándolo y por un segundo Ray tiene la ilusión de que podrían tener una noche en calma y fingir que son amigos un rato—, y creo que no todos han visto a la _bella signorina_.

Ray se queda en blanco por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño molesto y sin pensarlo le pisa con fuerza a Francesco haciéndolo soltarle mientras jadea por el dolor. Alza el puño para golpearlo, pero se retiene respirando hondo decidiendo que no valía la pena, se quita los zapatos y camina hacia la salida rápidamente ignorando la mirada de todo el mundo.

Oficialmente, odia a muerte las malditas fiestas de disfraces.

* * *

*Quiero aclarar que en mi país no se le llama sosten. Se llama brasier y si bien la palabra tiene varios significados me gustó la idea de hacer algo ligeramente cómico así que así quedó. Espero les haya gustado


End file.
